carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Special 2012
'Halloween Special 2012 '''is the eleventh episode in the first season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot Two marines and the ghost in their unique costumes celebrate the Halloween by trick-or-treating. They visit a structure (presumably barracks) to meet the marauder in football costume. The marauder generously offers them candies including vespene gas and a stimpack. The trio walks forth and spots a dark building overhead, whose sign warns "SC1 Academy Abandoned. Keep Out! Infested!". As the orange marine knocks the door, it suddenly opens with monstrous utter. He and the ghost run away and hide behind the bush, but the red marine is dragged inside. The ghost prepares his C-10 rifle and enters the structure, and the orange marine runs inside as the infested marine appears from the left like a zombie. Inside the pitch black old building, the ghost switches the flashlight on. While the unsettling, fearful sounds are heard, both of them spots the red marine's helmet on the floor, making them nervous. They heard the second sounds again, and the ghost aims the light at the brown object. It suddenly appears as the hydralisk, slightly frightening the viewers with a jumpscare. Outside the academy, the on-screen title shows "HAPPY HALLOWEEN" as the original StarCraft's academy's soundbite is played. Epilogue A zergling wearing Pikachu costume is seen wandering outside the entrance door, eating trick-or-treat candies, having a candy sack worn around its head, and invisibly bumps the wall. Characters * Marines * Ghost * Marauder * Overlords * Infested terran * Hydralisk (debut) * Zergling Trivia * This is the first Halloween special of ''StarCrafts'', and is the first holiday special in the series. * Setting of this episode (and other Halloween-special episodes) uses the night version of grasslands. * Stimpack and vespane gas make their first appearance in the episode * During the "Happy Halloween" segment, overlords are frozen in place. * Unit quotations from StarCraft II used: ** 'Marauder: '"I'm all about that." ** 'Ghost: '"Never say die." In-game References * This is the first episode to feature sound effects, unit and building from original StarCraft. ** The academy's wall sign says "ACADEMY SC1 98". "98" derives from "1998", the year when first StarCraft was released. ** As the academy door is opened suddenly, its growl is a sound effect of original StarCraft's overlord. ** The infested marine's voice sample is also from original StarCraft, quoting, "Live for the Swarm!" ** The academy's soundbite is heard twice (once only cuts behalf) in this episode, which made the StarCraft players doubt about its scream and anthem-like background music. Cultural References * A face on the pumpkin at the beginning of the episode is the Reddit logo. * There are various costumes worn by the episode's characters: ** The red marine dresses in the Red Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. ** The orange marine wears Son Goku costume and hairdo based on anime Dragonball Z. ** Ghost and the overlords wear stereotypical ghosts, all in white bedsheets with eye holes. ** Zergling's outfit is a Pikachu costume, based from the famous character of Pokemon series. He is widely known as "Pikaling". Video Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Holiday Special Episodes